


What is Your Name Human?

by Mayapple123



Series: The Broken Human [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Brokenish Reader, Gen, Not from sans tho, Reader has had a bad time, fluff?, from before reader fell, reader is a Oc, underswap! sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayapple123/pseuds/Mayapple123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans asks the Human their name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Your Name Human?

"Human, I have realized that I have not asked your name, would you please care to tell it to me? Please?" Sans murmured, as though not to the spook the poor broken human sitting on the lumpy couch.

The human mumbled something unintelligible. 

"Could you please say it louder? Raise your voice, please?" Sans cooed, taking hold of the humans' hands as they started to shake.

"T-T-Teddy." The human sounded shaky and hurt, as their voice rose beyond their normal mumble.

"Teddy is a beautiful name, hu-Teddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!~
> 
> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!~


End file.
